Débil
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Aún con eso, amo el basquetbol, y nada ni nadie lograrán que me rinda. Oneshot.


**Débil.**

**Sumario**: **_Aún con eso, amo el básquetbol, y nada ni nadie lograrán que me rinda._**

_Hola, este es mi primer fanfic oficial de Slam Dunk, y sé que no será el único. Está dedicado a todos los fieles seguidores que se enamoraron de este anime/manga sin igual y que, pese a los años, lo quieren con la misma o incluso mayor intensidad. Slam Dunk no me pertenece, no gano dinero haciendo propaganda, no se hace con ánimos de ofensa, no es un complot del gobierno para renunciar a los clubes, entre otros._

_**Débil.**_

-No lo entiendo, Yasu. ¿Cómo resistes el entrenamiento infernal de ese gorila que tenemos por capitán, si eres más débil que las niñas que entran a primero de secundaria?

_Mi mejor amigo, Kato Takizawa, me hacía esa pregunta a diario._

-Alguien tan débil para el baloncesto debe ser realmente terco para seguir con eso.

_Eran los comentarios que escuchaba de los maestros de Shohoku a nuestras espaldas._

-Deberían rendirse, son débiles.

_Lo escuchaba de cada uno de los espectadores que solo iban a los partidos y las prácticas para burlarse de nuestro equipo. Pero dolió más el día que perdimos nuestra única oportunidad de progresar, en el primer partido de los regionales, cuando _Shinichi Maki_ lo dijo._

-¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? La práctica empezó y debemos mejorar si queremos progresar para el torneo regional el próximo año.

_No me había dado cuenta de que Kato y otros chicos del equipo habían faltado, principalmente por que no solían entrenar todas las tardes, pero al verlos entregarle a Akagi un montón de solicitudes de renuncia, sentí un vuelco en mi estómago._

-Ya no jugaremos baloncesto.

-¿Acaso están locos? Takizawa, tienes futuro como guardia, y ustedes también son buenos, solo les falta practicar un poco más. No pueden rendirse solo por que perdimos un encuentro, al contrario, debemos esforzarnos aún más.

_Akagi lucía desesperado, tanto, que incluso Kogure se tuvo que acercar para evitar que se lanzara sobre nuestros compañeros._

-Nosotros solo queríamos jugar un poco de básquetbol. No podemos seguir contigo, Akagi.

_Takizawa, mi mejor amigo, había interceptado a la mayoría del equipo de baloncesto para convencerlos de renunciar tras la derrota en los regionales. Lo decían sus caras._

-¡No pueden rendirse de esa manera!

-Seamos realistas, Akagi. Somos un montón de fracasados, y nadie me dirá lo contrario. ¿Verdad Yasu?

_Sentí el peso de las miradas de quienes no iban a darle la espalda a Akagi y las del resto, quienes se habían rendido antes de empezar._

-No digas eso, Takizawa. Quizá seamos un poco débiles, pero no somos unos fracasados, solo nos falta esforzarnos más.

_Kogure se interpuso entre Kato y Akagi, sin embargo, aquellos que se rindieron estallaron en carcajadas y gestos de burla ante las palabras del segundo capitán, los que se quedaban en el equipo, en cambio, bajaron la cabeza resignados ante el evidente destino de fracaso que le esperaba al equipo. Pero no Akagi. Su expresión, aunque fiera, estaba llena de tristeza y decepción. ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo, si todo el mundo le estaba dando la espalda cada vez más seguido?_

-Sigue soñando. De cualquier manera, no tenemos ya nada que hacer aquí. Vámonos Yasu.

-No.

_Le respondí, sin moverme de mi sitio y viéndolo fijamente, y aunque no pude verlo, sé que Akagi se sorprendió._

-¿No qué?

-No voy a abandonar al equipo. Yo seguiré jugando básquetbol.

-¿Qué acaso eres idiota? Lo único que lograrás quedándote con estos perdedores será perder tiempo y esfuerzo en vano.

-No es cierto. Si nos esforzamos un poco más, podremos conquistar los regionales, y más.

_El silencio que se hizo en el gimnasio fue terriblemente incómodo, y solo se rompió cuando Ayako, quien volviera del hospital, entró a darnos noticias sobre Miyagi, pero no dijo nada al ver las expresiones de cada uno de nosotros._

-Bien, quédate con este patético grupo de fracasados. Nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Así lo haré. Y quizá tengas razón, pero aún con eso, amo el básquetbol, y nada ni nadie lograrán que me rinda.

_Todos aquellos que renunciaron me miraron de diferente forma, con burla, lástima, enojo e incluso admiración, pero no me importó. Admito que muchas veces pensé en renunciar y dejar todo a la primera dificultad que se me presentaba, pero gracias al básquetbol logré muchas cosas. Soy un poco más valiente, aunque solo un poco, aprendí a apreciar mejor a aquellos que me rodean, en especial a los que comparten ese amor por este deporte, y que al igual que yo, no se rendirán por esta mala temporada._

-Bien por ti.

_Fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo Kato antes de salir del gimnasio, y estoy seguro que no me volverá a hablar jamás._

-Ánimo.

_Me dijo Kogure tan pronto Ayako cerró las puertas del gimnasio, los demás comenzaron a moverse para continuar con la práctica y Ayako me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a modo de consuelo._

-Fuiste muy valiente.

_Le agradecí con una sonrisa, y salió de nuevo para buscar al profesor Anzai. Fue en ese momento en el que busqué a Akagi. Se había llevado las renuncias de nuestros compañeros, dejándolas en la silla que usualmente ocupa nuestro entrenador, y tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor del rostro, pero puedo jurar que estaba llorando, y, por un momento, yo también quise hacerlo._

-Tenemos que seguir practicando. Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, prepararnos para el campamento de clubes y mejorar nuestras estrategias y jugadas, para así ganar los nacionales el próximo año.

_Mientras los de primero seguíamos con el entrenamiento básico, pude darme cuenta de algo, y era que nuestro equipo podía ser de todo, menos débil; por desgracia, Akagi estaba tomando sobre sus hombros el peso de nuestro raquítico progreso. Daba el cien por ciento en la cancha y mucho más por el equipo, y sin embargo nunca era suficiente._

_Por eso, aunque no sea mucho, me esforzaré. Quizá no sea el mejor guardia pivote de la escuela, ni siquiera un gran anotador, y mi nivel sea tan o más bajo que el de un principiante, y mucho menos una persona lo bastante fuerte como para llegar a ver los regionales con la cabeza en alto, pero tampoco me rendiré. No abandonaré al equipo, al baloncesto y, mucho menos, a Akagi._

-Ya llegaste hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?

_Me saludó mi padre cuando regresé a casa, tan pronto terminó la práctica. Nos sentamos para cenar, y después de dar gracias, mi mamá tomó la palabra._

-Fue muy triste que perdieran en su primer partido. ¿Pero sabes? Nunca había visto un juego tan intenso y lleno de pasión. Ustedes merecían ganar, son fuertes.

-Gracias, mamá.

_Le dije conteniendo las lágrimas, aunque dentro de mí, sabía que aquella persona que merecía escucharlas, más que nadie en este mundo, era Akagi._

-Gracias.

**FIN**


End file.
